Wieści z nikąd/05
| autor=William Morris | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ V. Dzieci na drodze. Po za Brodwayem wznosiło się coraz mniej domów po obydwóch stronach drogi. Niebawem przejechaliśmy śliczny mały potoczek, płynący przez szmatek ziemi, obsadzony drzewami, a po chwili dojechaliśmy do innego targu i do innej hali miejskiej. Jakkolwiek okolica nie była mi wcale znana, wiedziałem doskonale, gdzie jesteśmy, i wcale mnie nie zdziwiło, gdy mój przewodnik rzekł lakonicznie: „Kensington Market“. Zaraz potem wjechaliśmy w krótką uliczkę; po obydwóch stronach drogi wznosił się jeden długi dom, zbudowany z drzewa i wapna, a posiadający piękną arkadę od strony chodnika. — Oto właściwe Kensington — objaśnił mnie Dick. — Ludzie lubią gromadzić się tu dosyć gęsto, ponieważ gustują w lesie; przyrodnicy błąkają się tu także; bo nawet ten kawałek jest sobie dosyć dziki; nie wiele go tu, gdyż się nie ciągnie daleko na południe, za to więcej na północ i zachód wprost przez Paddington a nieco dalej przez Notting Hill: stamtąd biegnie na północo-wschód ku Primrose-Hill i tak dalej; wąski szmat przeciąga przez Kingsland do Stoke-Newington i Clapton, gdzie rozciąga się po wzgórzach ponad moczarami Lea; po drugiej stronie tych moczarów znajduje się, jak panu wiadomo, Epping Forest. Część, do której się właśnie zbliżamy, nazywa się Kensington Gardens (Ogrody Kensingtonu); dlaczego mianowicie y, tego nie wiem. Chciałem koniecznie powiedzieć: , ale wokół mnie było tyle rzeczy nie znanych mi, pomimo jego przypuszczeń, że uważałem raczej za stosowne milczeć. Droga weszła tymczasem w bardzo piękny las, rozciągający się po obydwóch stronach, ale wyraźnie znacznie dalej po stronie północnej, gdzie nawet dęby i kasztany cieszyły się dobrym wzrostem; zaś prędzej rosnące drzewa, wśród których za wiele, mojem zdaniem, było platanów i sykamorów, były bardzo duże i pięknie wyrośnięte. Cień drzew był bardzo pożądany, gdyż dzień stawał się coraz gorętszy, chłód zaś i cień uspakajały mój podniecony umyśl, wprawiając go w stan pewnej bierności, tak, że uczułem chęć nieskończonego jechania przez ten balsamiczny las. Towarzysz mój zdawał się podzielać to uczucie, więc wdychając wonie leśne, pozwalał iść koniowi coraz wolniej. O ile ten las kensingtoński był romantyczny, o tyle nie był opustoszały. Spotykaliśmy wiele grup zarówno idących jak wracających, lub błąkających się na skraju lasu. Wśród tych grup znajdowały się dzieci od lat sześciu lub ośmiu począwszy, a kończąc na szesnastu lub siedmnastu. Zdawały się one stanowić szczególniej pyszne okazy swojej rasy, i najwyraźniej weseliły się do najwyższego stopnia; niektóre biegały wokoło małych namiotów, rozpiętych na murawie, przy niektórych namiotach płonęły ognie, nad którym wisiały kotły na sposób cygański. Dick wyjaśnił mi, że w lesie były rozrzucone domy, a istotnie spostrzegliśmy z nich jeden czy dwa. Mówił mi, że przeważnie były to małe domy, noszące nazwy willi wtedy, kiedy jeszcze byli na świecie niewolnicy; wszystkie miały miłe wejrzenie i zupełnie odpowiadały leśnemu otoczeniu. — Domki te muszą mieścić w sobie mnóstwo dzieci — rzekłem, wskazując na wielką ilość malców, bawiących się przy drodze. — Nie wszystkie te dzieci — odparł Dick — pochodzą z najbliższych domów, leśnych domów, lecz z okolicy wogóle. Organizują one częste wycieczki i w porze letniej zbierają się w lesie dla wspólnej zabawy przez całe nieraz tygodnie żyjąc wtedy, jak pan widzisz, w namiotach. My ich do tego zachęcamy; uczą się one same robić dla siebie wiele rzeczy i mają sposobność poznać dzikie zwierzęta; czem mniej tłoczą się wewnątrz domów, tem dla nich lepiej. Muszę pana objaśnić, że nawet wielu dorosłych spędza chętnie porę letnią w lasach; ale wtedy wybierają po większej części rozleglejsze lasy jak Windsor, lub północne puszcze. Obok innych przyjemności mają nieco ręcznej pracy, której niestety coraz więcej zaczyna brakować w ciągu ostatnich pięćdziesięciu lat. Urwał nagle a potem dodał: — Mówię panu to wszystko, ponieważ widzę, że mówiąc, odpowiadam na pytania, które pan stawia w myśli, chociaż nie stawia ich pan głośno; ale mój krewny powie panu o tem wszystkiem znacznie więcej. Widziałem, że znowu będę mógł się wydobyć z toni, to też jedynie w chęci pokrycia niemiłego położenia i dla powiedzenia czegoś odezwałem się: — Malcy wypoczną tutaj dobrze i będą mieli świeże siły, gdy im po upływie lata przyjdzie znowu wracać do szkoły. — Szkoła? — rzekł Dick; — tak, ale co pan przez to słowo zrozumie? Nie pojmuję, co to ma do czynienia z dziećmi. Mówimy wprawdzie o szkole malarstwa, ale nie znamy szkoły dzieci. Wyznaję, że jestem pobity. Niech licho porwie! nie mogę otworzyć ust, żeby nie wywołać nowego zamieszania. Nie usiłowałbym zgoła wyjaśniać rzeczy memu przyjacielowi, to też pomyślałem sobie, że najlepiej będzie nic nie mówić o farmach dziecięcych, uważanych przezemnie za szkoły, które wyraźnie zniknęły z powierzchni ziemskiej; to też po chwili zakłopotania rzekłem: — Użyłem tego słowa w znaczeniu systemu edukacyi! — Edukacya? — powtórzył z medytacyą — rozumiem na tyle łaciny, aby wiedzieć, że słowo to pochodzi od educere, wyprowadzać; słyszałem je też używane; ale jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem człowieka, któryby mi zdołał wytłómaczyć, co to słowo znaczy. Możecie sobie wyobrazić, jak nisko moi nowi przyjaciele upadli w mojem pojęciu, gdym usłyszał to szczere wyznanie; to też powiedziałem nieco pogardliwie: — Słowo edukacya oznacza system uczenia młodzieży. — A czemuż i nie dorosłych także? — rzekł Dick z mrugnięciem oka. — Ale — ciągnął dalej — mogę upewnić pana, że nasze dzieci uczą się, bez względu na to, czy przechodzą przez system uczenia, czyli też nie. Nie znajdziesz pan wśród obecnych tu dziewcząt lub chłopców ani jednego, któryby nie umiał pływać; każde zaś z dzieci umie doskonale uwijać się na drobnych kucach leśnych; oto jeden właśnie obecnie ugania. Wszystkie one umieją gotować; starsze chłopcy umieją żąć; wielu umie pokrywać strzechy dachówką lub wykonywać przedmioty stolarskie; umieją nawet zajmować się handlem. Zapewniam pana, że umieją oni mnóstwo rzeczy. — Tak, ale jak stoi ich umysłowe wykształcenie, wyszkolenie ich mózgów — rzekłem, tłómacząc uprzejmie swój frazes. — Gościu, — on znowu odparł — być może, iż nie uczyłeś się wcale tych rzeczy, o których tylko co ci mówiłem; a jeżeli tak jest, to niech się panu nie zdaje, że można to wszystko robić bez żadnej wprawy, i że to nie wymaga dosyć pracy ze strony umysłu; zmieniłbyś pan swoje zdanie, ujrzawszy chłopca z Dorsetshire, kryjącego strzechę dachówką. Mimo to rozumiem, że pan mówisz o wykształceniu książkowem; co się tego tyczę, to sprawa jest bardzo prosta. Największa ilość dzieci widząc wokoło siebie książki, dochodzi sama do sztuki czytania w czwartym roku życia; słyszałem, że nie zawsze tak było. Co się zaś tyczę pisania, to nie zachęcamy ich wcale do zbyt wczesnego smarowania (chociaż nieco koślawić litery będą koniecznie), ponieważ nabierają w ten sposób zwyczaju szpetnego pisania; a po cóż pisać brzydko, kiedy ordynarny druk tak jest łatwy. Rozumiesz pan, że przepadamy za ładnem pismem, a wielu ludzi pisze książki lub każe je pisać; mam na myśli książki, których potrzeba zaledwie kilka kopij, jako to poematy i tym podobne utwory. Widzę, że się zaczynam oddalać od właściwego przedmiotu; ale niech mi pan to wybaczy łaskawie, bo będąc sam dobrym kaligrafem, jestem tą sprawą nieco zainteresowany. — Zatem — zauważyłem — co się tyczę dzieci; kiedy już umieją czytać i pisać, to czyż nie uczą się czego innego — naprzykład języków? — Oczywiście, że tak — odparł — czasami jeszcze przed nauczeniem się czytać umieją mówić po francusku, ponieważ tym językiem mówią najbliżsi sąsiedzi po drugiej stronie wody; wkrótce przyswajają sobie niemczyznę także, używaną przez ogromną ilość szkół i gmin na kontynencie. Oto są główne języki, jakich używamy na tych wyspach równocześnie z angielskim, walijskim lub irlandzkim, który jest tylko odmianą walijskiego; dzieci uczą się ich bardzo szybko, ponieważ wszyscy starsi znają je; obok tego goście nasi z za morza przywożą ze sobą swoje dzieci, które schodzą się razem i nauczają się wzajemnie swojej mowy. — A cóż się dzieje ze starszymi językami? — spytałem. — O tak — odparł — uczą się one przeważnie łaciny i greki razem ze współczesnymi językami, których nie potrzebują się uczyć inaczej niż praktycznie. — A historya? — spytałem — jakże uczycie historyi? — Kiedy człowiek umie czytać — odparł — to czyta, co mu się specyalnie podoba; bez trudności można u nas znaleść takiego, który poradzi, co należy czytać o tym lub owym przedmiocie, lub wyjaśni to, czego w czytanych książkach trudno zrozumieć. — Czego więc jeszcze się uczą? — spytałem. — Boć chyba nie wszyscy studyują historyę. — O nie — odparł — wielu całkiem nie dba o historyę; sądzę nawet, że nie wielu to wogóle czyni. Mój pradziadek mówił mi, że przeważnie w okresach zamieszania i walki ludzie troszczą się o historyę, a co do tego — rzekł mój towarzysz z miłym uśmiechem — tośmy od podobnych rzeczy bardzo dalecy. Nie; wielu ludzi studyuje fakty odnośnie do budowy rzeczy, do prawa przyczyny i skutku, tak że wiedza nasza wzrasta; niektórzy, jak pan słyszałeś o Bobie, poświęcają się matematyce. Niema zgoła sensu zadawać gwałt ludzkim upodobaniom. — Nie chciałeś pan atoli powiedzieć, że wszystkie dzieci uczą się tych przedmiotów? — spytałem. On zaś odparł na to: — To zależy od tego; co pan rozumie przez dzieci; nie powinieneś pan też zapominać o tem, jak bardzo się pomiędzy sobą różnią. W zasadzie nie oddają się bardzo wiele czytaniu, z wyjątkiem kilku opowieści, aż do piętnastego roku życia; nie zachęcamy wcale do wczesnego ślęczenia nad książką: jakkolwiek znajdują się dzieci, które już bardzo wcześnie zabierają się do książki; nie wychodzi im to na dobre, ale nie byłoby sensu krępować ich; zresztą częstokroć nie trwa to w nich bardzo długo, tak, że przed dwudziestym rokiem dochodzą do równowagi. Dzieci, uważa pan, naśladują przeważnie starszych, a skoro widzą wokoło siebie ludzi oddanych głównie takiej pracy, jak budowaniu domów, brukowaniu ulic, ogrodnictwu i t. d., to wtedy i one pragną czynić to samo; tak więc niema obawy, abyśmy mieli za dużo uczonych ludzi. Cóż miałem na to powiedzieć? Siedziałem w milczeniu, z obawy nowego zamieszania. Zresztą ze wszech sił używałem swych oczu, myśląc o tem w miarę, jak się koń posuwał, kiedy nareszcie dotrzemy do właściwego Londynu, i jak on będzie teraz wyglądał. Ale towarzysz mój nie mógł jeszcze rozstać się z poruszonym tematem, to też ciągnął dalej. — Nie zdaje mi się, żeby to przynosiło dzieciom wiele szkody, jeżeli wyrosną na pilnych czytelników książek. Wielka to przyjemność widzieć ludzi szczęśliwymi przy pracy na ogół nie zbyt poszukiwanej. Zresztą uczeni ci są bardzo miłymi ludźmi; są oni tak uprzejmi, tak słodkiego usposobienia, tak pokorni, a równocześnie tak chciwi nauczenia każdego tego co sami umieją. Istotnie, lubię ogromnie tych, których znam. Słowa te wydawały mi się tak niesłychanie dziwacznemi, że już miałem mu zadać inne pytanie, gdy nagle wydostawszy się na wierzch małego wzniesienia na końcu polany leśnej po swej prawej ręce spostrzegłem wspaniałą budowlę, której zarysy nie były mi obce i zawołałem: — Opactwo Westminster! — Tak — rzekł Dick. — Opactwo Westminster — a raczej tyle, ile z niego pozostało. — Jakto, cóżeście z niem zrobili? — spytałem z przerażeniem. — Co myśmy z tem uczynili? — spytał; — nic nad oczyszczenie. Tylko, uważa pan, całość została z zewnątrz zniszczona przed wiekami; co się zaś tycze wnętrza, to pozostało ono w całej swej piękności po usunięciu przeszło sto lat temu wstrętnych pomników, wystawionych głupcom i rzezimieszkom, które, jak mój dziadek powiada, zupełnie je kiedyś wypełniały. Zbliżyliśmy się nieco bardziej, poczem znowu rzuciłem wzrokiem na prawo i odezwałem się z pewnem powątpiewaniem w głosie: — Wszakże tam wznosi się parlament! Czy go jeszcze używacie? Wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem i nie prędko mógł się uspokoić; potem poklepał mnie po plecach i rzekł: — Rozumiem sąsiedzie, że się dziwisz, iż nie zburzyliśmy go jeszcze; wiem ja coś o tem wszystkiem, a mój krewny dał mi do czytania książki o dziwnych komedyach, które się w nim rozgrywały. Czy go używamy? Oczywiście używamy go jako dodatkowego targu oraz składu nawozu, do czego się doskonale nadaje, stojąc nad brzegiem rzeki. Zdaje mi się, że na początku naszych dni był zamiar zburzenia parlamentu; ale słyszałem, że istniało wtedy dziwaczne towarzystwo antykwarskie, które poniosło pewne zasługi w minionych czasach, i ono to podniosło gwałt przeciwko destrukcyi parlamentu, jak to uczyniło z wieloma innymi budynkami, na które większość patrzyła jako na rzeczy bezwartościowe a nawet zbędne; towarzystwo to było tak energiczne i umiało podać tak dobre argumenty, że wogóle wygrywało sprawę, co mnie, otwarcie mówiąc, cieszy, bo w najgorszym razie, te stare bezsensowne budynki służą jako rodzaj korzystnego tła dla pięknych budowli, jakie my obecnie wznosimy. W tej stronie ujrzysz pan jeszcze kilka innych budynków, między nimi gmach, w którym mieszka mój pra-dziadek, i ogromny budynek, noszący nazwę św. Pawła. Zresztą nie mamy co wyrzucać, że tych kilka nędznych budynków stoi jeszcze, boć możemy zawsze stawiać nowe gdzieindziej; ani też nie powinniśmy się zgoła troszczyć o stwarzanie sobie roboty w tym kierunku, ponieważ zawsze jest miejsce dla mnóstwa pracy w każdym nowym budynku nawet bez szczególniejszego sadzenia się. Swoboda wewnątrz budynku tak jest cenna, że gdyby już o to chodziło, to dla jej osiągnięcia poświęciłbym przestrzeń nazewnątrz domu. Pozostaje oczywiście ornament, który, jak to wszyscy musimy przyznać, może łatwo uledz przesadzie w zwyczajnych domach mieszkalnych, ale nie w budynkach przeznaczonych na zebrania lub targi. Zresztą muszę panu powiedzieć, że mój pra-dziadek czyni mi zarzuty, iż jestem troszkę pomieszany na punkcie pięknych budowli; istotnie jestem zdania, że energia rodu ludzkiego powinna się głównie zwracać do tego rodzaju pracy, gdyż w tym kierunku nie widzę granicy dla wysiłków, podczas gdy w innych granica zdaje mi się być możliwą.